What Should Have Been Might Not Ever Be
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: What happens when you do something you think is right, but then later, you feel sudden regret? When you want that one thing-or in this case-that one person you most truly desire. When you wish that all reality can just suddenly disappear. BasilxOliviaxOC


**What's up my fellow readers! I have decided to take a break from "When Two Worlds Collide" so I can remain focused on my other _Great Mouse Detective_ story "A Shadow of the Past." However, all day yesterday this story in which I have written, never seemed to have left my mind. I must tell you, seeing as it is detailed and mature, that I am deeply pleased with how it came out. I was actually debating whether or not to keep it going. In a way, I think I am pointing towards keeping this piece of literature a one-shot. Please let me know what you think and enjoy. **

**Pairing: BasilxOlivia (OLDER MIND YOU)  
**

**

* * *

**_What Should Have Been Might Not Ever Be_

_An Original Great Mouse Detective Story_

The first time is always a mystery. Some that might not ever be able to experience. It could be exciting and pleasurable, or unwanted and painful. It could be because of pure love or pure lust. It could last for hours or for a few minutes. In this case, it was a mixture of reasons. The need to be touched, to be somewhat complete, to be wanted, these were her reasons.

The hands that touched her slippery exposed body were not the hands she most desperately wanted. The hands she would plead for. She wanted _his_ hands, _his_ body. She wanted _him_. She wanted the one man in all the world that she knew she could possibly never have. The one man that no woman would ever have but has fought for.

She only married him to please her father. He was kind, well mannered, and had a well-paid job. However, she wanted more. Her ideal husband was someone else. This was whom she fantasized as he slide deep into her. This is whom she could feel roughly thrusting into her, making her release moans of pure pleasure. To feel _his_ strong hands gently touch her small delicate breasts. The name she truly wanted to have slip from her soft quivering lips.

Maybe one day, that opportunity would come. Maybe one day, the pure love she feels, has always felt for him, he himself might in return feel for her. She can wait, she has waited this long. What is a little bit longer going to hurt? Her heart, her now explored body, her soul. Her need to touch _him,_ to feel _him_, to have _him_ love her will all of his being. _He_ must be an experienced man when it comes to knowing how to really pleasure a woman.

Maybe this was a mistake. She wanted to stay pure just for _him_, but at the same time, her inner desires for _him_ drove her insane. Those inner demons that needed to be released. No, she could have explained to her father that she loved someone else. That she loved _him_. No, that would be a mistake to admit that as well. God only knows how he would have reacted. Would he have accepted it? Forbidden it? Maybe, maybe not. It is too late now. She is now someone else's. She now has a different last name, a completely new life to live with this man. She does care for him, yet, she does not love him. Not the way she loves _him_. He is around her age, older by a few years. That is not enough, she does not want a boy, she wants a man, a man who has truly experienced the real world, who has looked danger in the face many a times. This was not _him_. He has had the same amount of real life experience as she has.

It is too late she cannot turn back now. She has already given him a part of her that she can no longer take back. If she left him, she would still be somewhat his and him somewhat hers. She would not be completely _his_. He would feel where she was touched, who has explored her before he ever could. Could _his_ touch replace his? She now feels tainted, dirty. She wants it to end. No, it feels too good for her to stop now. She wants to feel. She wants to feel _him_.

'_This was a mistake, a big mistake!' _

It is over. Both have reached their peak. Their first experience with pleasure was finally over. She will admit it was good, not great. But she was always told her first time would be like this. They were both virgins. They were just starting out. Learning the other's likes and dislikes, what places aroused them the most. She wondered what places aroused _him_. What things would make _him_ want to take her right then and there. Would _he_ go gentle on her, or screw her like the animal he was? Would it hurt with him? Does not matter, the damage is done. What more could be done?

She lies there beside his naked figure. The room pitch black. The soft satin blanket covering her own naked body while his is still exposed to the world. It feels cool on her skin, comforting, inviting. The sound of crickets chirping and his light snoring breaks the eerie silence. They bodies dare not touch. She moves as far away from him as she possibly can. She cannot escape the smell of whiskey and cigarette smoke that covered him. She can still feel his release slowly seeping out from between her legs. She looks towards the dark bathroom from across the room. A hot bath seems excellent to her right about now.

Hot water only, no cold, Steam begins to engulf the large room. She sits patiently as the water slowly begins to rise. Patience beings to run thin, she needs to feel it now. She needs to be clean. Hot water still rises as she examines the red spots on her arms and legs. He was hard on her, not quite what she expected. Still the pleasure she felt was worth the pain. Traces of dry blood on her thighs where his nails dug in are still visible. Little washing up should do the trick. The scars are still visible, does not matter the blood is gone at least. Finally, the water reaches her waist. The hot steaming water covers any evidence where she has been touched.

Her breathing becomes heavy once again. She can see _him_ sitting beside her. His dark jade green eyes practically piercing her sky blues. From the waist up, he is exposed. This is not like him at all. He is a gentleman, is he not? Wait, she recognizes this. This is not reality, but she wishes to God it was. This is only one of her fantasies. Her fantasies about _him_. She watches as he slowly stands up. Where is he going? Oh, he is closing the door...and locking it? What is he doing now? He is carefully undoing his belt and unbuttoning his dark brown trousers. Oh God, is her heart supposed to be beating this fast? Maybe not, but what does it matter?

The running hot water continues as he steps in. He is a bit larger than her husband is. Why does this please her? She watches as he leans forward. His smile a little devious. His large hand gently brushes the inside of her left thigh. She closes her eyes as she softly moans. _His_ touch is soft as a feather, while his was rough like sandpaper. Was it wrong of her to let him touch her like this? He did know she was a married woman, right?

'_Focus Olivia, this is not reality.' _

His hands carefully on her waist as if she were a little porcelain doll. She feels herself being pulled towards him. She instantly feels that forbidden part of him brush against her. She wants him now but she must be patient. Even if this is a fantasy, she wants it to last. Carefully, his lips meet hers. Within seconds it becomes deep and powerful. She wants to taste him. She begs to be let in. He accepts. Their tongues instantly fight for dominance. Her hands quickly become tangled in his hair. She never knew how strong he truly was. How toned he really was.

He pulls her even closer. She wraps her legs around him. She has no choice. They kiss once more. His lips begin to leave hers.

'_No, please don't.' _

He slowly makes his way down until he reaches her neck. Her breasts. Cannot go any further, not enough room. Does not matter, she is now receiving more pleasure than she had earlier. Her need for him becomes stronger. She tries to speak his name but his mouth covers hers. Why won't he let her say his name? His fingers touch the most sensitive part of her body. She moans in his kiss. She wants more. She urges him to continue.

His lips leave hers once again. He stops. Why is he stopping? Why is he standing? Wait, he is reaching is hand out. He wants her to take it. She looks at him with such confusion but she does what he requests.

'_Wait, we cannot go out there! Are you insane?' _her eyes yell as he continues to pull her closer.

"_Trust me." _He says softly. His deep voice practically making her want to melt.

She trusts him. He unlocks the door and carefully opens it. Wait, this is not her bedroom. Where is she? How did they come to be here? Wait she recognizes this. This is _his_ hallway. To the left should be..._his_ room. She has been in there once before when she was younger. She was a curious child back then. Always wanting to see what lied behind the forbidden walls. It was then she caught a glimpse. Quite accidental. However, that image never seemed to have left her mind.

She remembers it all too well. She was actually asked to get him. She knocked first like any civilized person would. Waited. Knocked again. Called out to him. Waited. Slowly began to turn the doorknob. Stepped in and there he was. All exposed. She knew from then on that she would never be able to look at him the same way again. And she didn't.

He opens the door, the room barely lit. The only source of light is a small, lit candle sitting on top of the side table by the bed. The bed itself is a decent queen size bed. Why would anyone need a bed that size if it only had one occupant? Well it will not tonight. He picks her up bridal style. She laughs softly as he smiles brightly at her. Her arms gently wrapped around his neck as he carefully walks towards the dark green satin covered bed. Gently, he places her down. The cool feel of the blankets once again feels inviting on her bared skin. There is one other thing that feels inviting to her as well.

He lies beside her. He equally exposed as she. His fingers again glide the inside of her thigh. This time she refuses to close her eyes. The dim light casts dark shadows on his light coloured face. His fingers move higher, higher, higher. Without so much as a warning, he slides one finger into her. A loud moan escapes her lips.

'_Oh God, yes!' _she screams in her head.

Moments later, he puts in a second one. She squirms a bit but continues to lie perfectly still. She quickly grips the blankets from beneath her. Their lips meet yet again as he continues his playful gesture. Their tongues lashing out for one another. More. She wants...needs to feel that part of him inside of her. However, she cannot seem to utter a single word. How will she be able to tell him what she wants?

He knows. He can see that she is ready. No words need to be said. Her eyes, body language, it says all he needs to know. He carefully removes his fingers from her. He places a kiss on her forehead as he positions himself on top of her. Finally, the moment of truth. This is what she has been longing for.

Carefully, he slides his erected member into her. Almost instantly, she tenses. Not from the pain, but from his size. Another moan escapes her lips. After a minute of waiting, he slowly begins to thrust. In her mind, this was how it was supposed to be, nice and slow. Without thinking, she places her delicate hands on his chest. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart. Moments later, he quickens his pace. A deep and powerful moan escapes him.

'_Feel me, please feel me.' _Her eyes plead.

He listens. His hands leave her hips and move up to her breasts. Delicately he massages them as he continues thrusting into her. He then stops as he carefully lifts her up and switches their position. She is now in control. She was not in control earlier. He could tell she did not know what to do. Placing his hands on her hips, he begins a steady pace once more. Finally, she gets it as she places her hands behind her, resting them on his legs to keep herself steady. As soon as he removes his hands, she continues the pace. She likes the feeling of being the dominate one. It gives her more freedom to do whatever she pleases.

She arches her back slightly as his hands return to their rightful place on her breasts. She can feel the sweat rolling down her throat. Her breathing quickens as she hastily picks up the pace. However, he calms her down as his hands meet her hips. He wants this to last for her. So does she. He smiles sweetly at her as he pulls her towards him. Her body laying on his. As their lips meet in a heated kiss, he begins to move his hips. Her walls tighten as he thrusts harder into her. Their moans become more frequent, almost simultaneous. His hands become entangled in her long wavy blonde hair while her own are entangled in his.

With every passing minute, the need to release grows more powerful. He can feel that she is close. Anything he does now could set her over the edge. He flips her onto her back once again. Now is not the time to hold back any longer. He knows what she wants without her even saying it. Taking her legs into his arms, he begins to pump into her faster, more forcefully than ever. She grips onto the pillow as tightly as she possibly can. The moans become gasps of pure pleasure.

"_Oh God, Basil!" _She finally screams as she finally meets her climax.

Mere seconds later, he lets out a final loud moan as he reaches his own climax. His warm release travels deep into her womb. Exhausted, he pulls out and collapses beside her. His head carefully rests on her bare chest.

"_I love you." _He says softly.

"_And I love you." _She replies.

He lifts his head up and kisses her one last time. She knows. She grips him tighter, but he still manages to slip from her grasp. All around her, everything begins to disappear into nothing. The bruises on her arms and legs begin to reappear. The smell of cheap whiskey and cigarettes fill the air once more. The nail prints and dry blood on her thighs come back as clear as day. The life she should have had, possibly gone forever.

'_Basil, if only it could come true. If only it were you beside me. Maybe one day, I will have my chance to be with you. Sadly, that day is not today.'

* * *

_**There you have it! As I have already stated, please tell me what you think. I will help me out a great deal. I tried with the best of my ability to be descriptive. It is not exactly my strong point but I am working on it. I hope you enjoyed it and please check out my other GMD stories. R&R!  
**


End file.
